Simple Things
by norse lurking wolf
Summary: Ternyata inilah hal-hal sederhana yang diinginkan Akiko.


**Simple Things**

**Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Ternyata inilah hal-hal sederhana yang diinginkan Yosano.

* * *

"Aku ingin beli es krim dulu!"

Adalah kata-kata Ranpo setelah sekian lama dia hanya diam. Yosano yang berjalan di sebelahnya melirik bosan. Kehendak Ranpo yang seperti bocah itu kadang menyebalkan.

"Kau serius? Kita harus segera membuat laporan tentang kasus tadi." Yosano berkata.

Ranpo dan Yosano memang baru saja pulang setelah mengusut sebuh kasus pembunuhan. Seperti biasa, kasus bisa selesai dengan cepat karena semua akan beres kalau ada Ranpo.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu ingin membeli es krim.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja kok!" bujuk Ranpo. kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang terletak di deretan pertokoan yang baru mereka lalui. "Tuh, tokonya ada di sana."

"Sebentar saja, ya. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikan-"

Yosano belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kerika Ranpo sudah berlari ke arah kedai itu. Seketika Yosano menyesal membiarkan lelaki itu membeli es krim karena antrean pembeli di kedai itu cukup panjang.

Tapi Ranpo sudah terlanjur mengantre.

Maka Yosano menghela napas. Untung saja di sekitar kedai itu ada kursi kosong. Ia pun melepas penat dan duduk di sana, sekaligus mengawasi Ranpo.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Tapi ia tidak sampai hati sekaligus khawatir, kalau saja Ranpo tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang.

Yosano sendiri bingung dengan Ranpo yang sering kali tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke agensi dan ujung-ujungnya tersesat (Yosano tidak sekali saja mencarinya ketika tersesat). Kenapa ia tidak memakai deduksi ultranya saja untuk mencari jalan pulang?

Wanita itu memandangi Ranpo. Sepertinya karena bosan mengantre, ia mulai memakan permen yang dibawanya. Benar-benar seperti bocah yang terperangkap di badan lelaki dewasa. Tidak jarang Yosano gemas, bahkan kesal sampai ingin mencekik lelaki itu, karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya-yang kadang juga diiringi keegoisan-sering merepotkan banyak orang, termasuk Yosano sendiri.

Tapi Yosano tidak membenci Ranpo. Ia menyukai lelaki itu dan kadang cemburu pada hal-hal kecil yang menyangkut tentang Ranpo. Misalnya tentang Ranpo yang sering membeli banyak permen dan membaginya kepada Kyouka, atau bersenang-senang dengan detektif lainnya-tanpa dirinya. Kadang itu membuatnya cemburu dan berharap Ranpo membagikan sedikit saja hal-hal sederhana yang dapat membuat tersenyum atau bersenang-senang berdua.

Yosano menghela napas. Ia juga mulai merasa bosan. Kemudian wanita itu memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang kebetulan dibawanya. Kadang waktu berlalu begitu lebih cepat jika ia sedang membaca buku yang menarik.

Benar saja, karena tak lama kemudian Ranpo pun muncul di hadapan Yosano. Dia kelihatan bahagia sekali-sekaligus rakus dengan dua es krim di tangan seperti itu.

Yosano belum sempat mengomentari kerakusan itu ketika Ranpo mengulurkan salah satu es krim itu padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rasa kesukaanmu, sih, tapi ini untukmu!"

Wanita dengan jepit rambut kupu-kupu itu mengerutkan kening. Ia bukan penggemar es krim, tapi ia menerima rasa apa saja jika ditraktir. Namun bagian membingungkannya adalah kenapa Ranpo membelikannya?

"Haa?" Adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dikatakan Yosano, saking bingungnya.

"Untukmu!" Ranpo menyodorkan es krim itu lebih dekat pada Yosano. "Karena hari ini kau sudah mau menemaniku mengusut kasus merepotkan itu dan menungguku membeli ini, padahal lama sekaliii!"

Walaupun masih sedikit terkejut, Yosano menerima es krim rasa vanila dengan hiasan yang manis itu. Namun ia pun tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

Lalu Ranpo terkekeh, kemudian mulai memakan es krimnya sendiri.

Awalnya mereka hanya berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba Ranpo seperti teringat sesuatu dan langsung bergegas. "Katanya kau tadi ada pekerjaan? Ayo cepat!"

Tanpa diduga Ranpo meraih pergelangan tangan Yosano dan menariknya. Ia mengajak wanita itu berlari kecil menyusuri jalan menuju kantor agensi, membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang bocah yang kegirangan mendapat es krim. Itu adalah momen yang amat berharga.

Yosano pun tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak es krim maupun pegangan tangan itu, karena ternyata inilah hal-hal sederhana yang diinginkannya dari Ranpo.

* * *

sebenarnya ini fanfic yang ditulis tahun lalu, tapi baru saya cross-post dari ao3 tahun ini hehe-


End file.
